Songs to ExpressA Songfic
by MerAngel
Summary: A few songs I thought express thoughts of the characters. Not much else. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Keep Holding On and Say

Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne (Annabeth's POV)

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
_You should know that by now seaweedbrain._

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
_We're gonna face it head on and stick together._

When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
_It's not the end. It's the beginning. It doesn't matter what you're going to do when you're 16._

There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
_I'm going to go down fighting. I don't care if I don't come back alive._

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_We can live through it. We will hold on._

Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
_I am there for you Percy. So is Grover._

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
_Nothing you say will make me back down._

There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
_You say there is another way. There's not._

So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_Believe me Percy, I'm sure we'll get through this._

So far away  
I wish you were here  
_I was far away when I was holding up the sky. I knew you would come._

Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
_In the Labyrinth, the doors would seal behind us and we couldn't get out. _

And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend

_We can and will fight for Camp when the day comes._

Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
_Don't try to change the future Percy. It won't work._

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
_I have doubts things will work out all right._

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_Trust me Percy. We are friends until the end. Which may be soon. Keep holding on Percy._

--

Say by John Mayer (Annabeth's POV)

Take out of your wasted honor  
Every little best frustration  
_I need to put them out of my mind._

Take out all your so called problems  
Better put them in quotations

_My so called problems are a lot worse than you think bud._

Say what you need to say  
_No, I can't say it to him._

Say what you need to say  
_This is going to be a disaster._

Say what you need to say  
_I know I need to say it but there isn't the time._

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Walkin like a one man army  
Fightin with the shadows in your head  
_I need to take a deep breath and take the plunge before I do something stupid._

Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead  
If you could only

Say what you need to say  
_I understand that. It's eating away at me. I need to choose. I need to say it._

Say what you need to say  
_I can't._

Say what you need to say  
_Shut up. _

Say what you need to say  
_It won't work. I don't think he feels the same._

Say what you need to say  
_Mom won't approve._

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You better know that in the end

It's better to say too much  
_I've already done this._

Than to never to say what you need to say again

_Really? I thought it would be better not to tell seaweedbrain-oops._

Even if your hands are shaking  
_They are. I can't do this._

And your faith is broken  
_I have faith in him but Luke betrayed me. Will Per-I mean __he __do that to me?_

Even as the eyes are closing  
_I'm blocking the vision of his eyes. They're giving me a puzzled look._

Do it with a heart wide open  
_My heart is open. I'm letting him in when I shouldn't._

Why?  
_Because I really care about him. Our parents are rivals. Need more?_

Say what you need to say ……………

_I'm gonna tell him. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**


	2. Chapter 2: Story of a Girl

Chapter 2: Percy talking to Annabeth. In his head I guess.

Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

_First meeting, you said I drooled when I slept._

Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears

_You had a hope Luke would turn good but look what happened._

And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting

_At the top of Half-Blood Hill._

Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

_Really. It's weird how you do that Annabeth. _

Now how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit  
Day after day  
Now how did we wind up this way

_I'm not sure how things became awkward between us. Everything seemed so normal before._

Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose

_I've got to say you really know how to be stylish. The owl earrings? Pretty neat. For owl earrings you know._

Now how do we get there today  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes

_Man, we did go far. We took a trip across the USA for our first quest. I thought we would die half way. Our friendship went farther also._

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

_You might of thought I wasn't listening when you spouted facts of architecture or talked about your Dad. I did because I was really concerned. Yeah. You might think it's impossible but I listen to you. Did you hear that Annabeth?_

Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

_You might've told me to shut up sometimes, but I bided my time until you were ready to spill. I didn't drop the matter like you thought._

This is the story of a girl  
Who's pretty face she hid from the world

_It's true Annabeth. You are pretty. Without make-up or special clothes or anything._

and while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her  
_That's true too. I'm not lying. You really mean that much to me. I love you._  
This is the story of a - girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
_If you need me to say how nice your smile is, then I can go on and on in a poetic way. Or I'd rather just say your smile is nice and be done. I don't go in for mushy stuff._

When she smiles!

Annabeth looked at me. "What are you thinking about Percy?"

"Nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thalia's POV

7 Things by Miley Cyrus

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
_I know there was no real relationship. But we were best friends Luke._

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
_I wish I didn't care but it keeps coming back._

And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear

The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
_You were good. Then you turned evil. Then you seemed good again. Which side are you on?_

Your friends they're jerks  
_Your army of monsters that try and try again to destroy camp are awful. How can you believe you're doing the right thing?_

When you act like them  
Just to know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
_The old Luke. The one who cared about me and Annabeth. Especially me._

And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
_Something more than a lousy "I'm sorry". You poisoned me. I need you to beg for forgiveness._

When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking seven steps here

The seven things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
_I hear a empousa is after you're heart. She'll suck your blood first._

You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
_You acted like you really cared about me. Then you poison me after I sacrificed myself for you._

Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just to know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_I can't stand it when I think about you. I really want to kiss you._  
And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the seven that I like  
_For some weird reason, they come easy._  
The seven things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes  
Your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
_Not that you ever kissed me._

You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
_If you ever want to rekindle what we had…_

You make me love you  
_You're too late. I am a Huntress._  
You do, oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh

_So I love you big deal. You still betrayed me._

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song or Miley Cyrus. **


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall (Annabeth and Rachel's POV.)

Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world

_Annabeth has been all over America. Where have I gone? Hoover Dam? Please._

You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl

_I've wanted to be a blonde for years. Her hair is really pretty and better than mine._

And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it

_Everyone feels better when they meet Annabeth. Maybe because she's more "normal" than me._

It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world

_She's got to have seen more and been in more places. Across country is a small amount compared to where she must've gone._

You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl

_Who says blondes have more fun? Red heads are unique and charismatic._

She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember

_Rachel is bold and not afraid to be different. It does make you feel lucky to know her._

What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

And she's taller than most

_Annabeth is a few inches taller than me or Percy._

And she's looking at me

_Rachel just stares like she knows something you don't._

I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine

_Her architecture magazine. In Greek._

Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower

_Something I built that lasts for centuries._

She got the power to be  
_Unique._

The power to give  
_Friendship._

The power to see

_Monsters._

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

_Both: I wonder why we used to fight so much?_


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?

_I'm an outcast. Unwanted. Unloved._

Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

_No one can ever feel my pain._

Do you ever wanna runaway?

_I found my own way. I knew I didn't belong._

Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?

_I would love to be the son of Hermes or another minor god._

Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back

_A promise was made. It wasn't kept. Now she's gone for good._

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
_She's lost._

To feel lost  
_Winding tunnels. No way out._

To be left out in the dark  
_The dark is my sanctuary._

To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
_I am…_

Welcome to my life  
_a powerful son of Hades…_

Welcome to my life

_I am Nico Di Angelo._


	6. Chapter 6

Shut Up by Simple Plan (This one shall be my favorite chapter)

Percy groaned. "You just had to ask for her help didn't you Percy?" Annabeth complained. "You also stupidly chose the wrong path in capture the flag. 'Aw come on Annabeth, I know my way around. The border's right around here.' Idiot." Percy sighed, "Why do you do this Annabeth? So I made a wrong turn what's the big deal?" Annabeth huffed. "What's the big deal? I'll tell you what the big deal is Percy, if you continue to make mistakes the Titans will win!" Percy tried to drown her out. Sometimes she could be _so_ annoying. "You know what?" he finally said, giving way to his frustration. Annabeth shrugged.

"There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me"

_Annabeth bit her lip and frowned._

"It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it

"_Percy…" Annabeth warned._

Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

"_I don't always-" Annabeth protested._

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up"

Percy walked off angrily. Annabeth scuffed her shoe into the dirt. "I mess up everything nowadays." She grumbled to herself. She looked up at Percy's shape walking away towards the cabins. "Okay Jackson," she mumbled. "If you want to play that way then I'll oblige." She turned heel and marched to the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

At the Beginning by The Countdown Singers

Annabeth watched her foot tap in the sand. 'It shouldn't be complicated.' She thought to herself. Everything was getting muddled in her mind. "Stupid emotion." She hissed angrily. It always messed things up. It messed things up with they're last quest, it was messing things up now. Under her breath she said,

"We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you"

Percy just stared at the ceiling of the cabin. His conscience whispered, "You shouldn't have been mean Percy. Now look what's happened." He groaned. 'Go away. I know what I did wrong.' The conscience must have sulked off, disappointed he hadn't made the impression. Percy whispered quietly,

"No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart"

Surprisingly, they both said to themselves softly,

"When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you"  
Annabeth could only sit there, almost numb from a cold sea breeze. She thought back to the first quest. Only word she could think of to describe it was crazy. Ha.

"We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure"

Percy was thinking of it as well. Weird.

"Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true"

Annabeth started to stand up. Percy headed for the beach from his cabin.

"Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you"

The two of them agreed they had never actually known someone who was exactly like them but…

"I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart"

"Fat chance." Mumbled Annabeth.

"Oh really?"

"Percy?"

He shrugged. "Want to pretend we didn't fight over something stupid?"

"Percy, that erases most of our friendship."

"Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on..."

Annabeth whispered,

"Starting out on a journey…"

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you."

They shook hands. Then Annabeth quickly tackled Percy in a surprise hug.

A/N: Please review. I don't really like this chapter as much as the others, but it's okay.


	8. Chapter 8

What I've Done – Daedalus Disclaimer: I do not own Linkin Park or PJatO

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
_"Your time has long since come. Be released and rest."_

There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies  
_"Treachery."_

So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
_"I used to respect you! You were my hero!"_

While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
_"You will pay now and forever"_

Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done


End file.
